Making the Band and Killing Kenny
by Gone-Goonie
Summary: Ch10 up!One more CHP then its DONE!This story is a DMHG pairing with a bit of HGRW and it’s a time travel fic and they have to solve a murder mystery on the way. PreHBP. I wonder who killed Kenny
1. Summary

Long-er Summary: Hermione and Draco are the Heads. One night they are in the libary and a strange book sends them back into time.When they arrive they see they where thrown back into the mid-70s. The Punk era. Where the Ramones, Rolling Stones, and Sex Pistols where in favor with the Muggles of the time, and Wizarding people that where Punk had The Rolling Wands, The Ramones, Clash, and many other great cross-over Wizard bands that went into the Muggle community. The only way that they can get home is by solving a murder mystery. The murder victim was apart of a band. Hermione and Draco have to go under cover and join a band to get closer to the band members and also suspects. Join them as they learn to rock, work together, and hey, they might even fall in love.This will be romance/humor/mystery. Enjoy. remeber to REVEIW


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Hermione, the new head girl stepped onto the platform. She looked around and tried to find her three best friends. It wasn't too hard. You just had to look for the tall red head. Or tall black messy hair. Harry and Ron had grown up over the last year. They had mourned and they had waited for their schooling to be over so they could get on with their lives, become something, and fall in love.

The falling in love part was the only hard part they had come to so far. Harry had dated many people. MANY people. Ron had dated Lavender, Luna, and many other girls, Currently was single. Harry and Ginny where going out at the moment. Hermione had dated a few guys here and there but mostly kept to her studies.

"Oi! Hermione!"

Hermione looked over and she saw her best girl friend. Ginny Weasley. Ginny had about anther four inches of her already long hair. She had the same look and she seemed to have grown up over the summer. She was a tad bit taller and she had evened out.

Hermione ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oi, Hermione, she _needs _to breathe!" She heard a familiar male voice say.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry and her other best friend Ron standing there.

"Ron! Harry!" She hugged each of them in turn. She seemed to hold on to Ron longer though...

"Good to see you too." Ron said.

Laughing, Hermione climbed onto the train and tried to find a compartment.

"Granger!" She heard a familiar voice call.

She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Are all mudbloods deaf? I have been there calling your name for at leat ten minutes!" He said.

"Yes Ferret?" She said and scowled.

"Your head girl right?"

"But of course." She retorted.

"We need to go to the head Compartment."

She turned to her friends and said, "Sorry guys but I have to go, I'll find you later ok?"

"Alright Mione." Ginny said.

Hermione scowled at that oh too familiar nickname.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Head compartment and saw Dumbledor and McGonagall.

Hermione smiled and sat across from them and a table magically appeared after a scowling Malfoy took a seat next to her and tried to sit as far away from her as possible.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, now then, as you both know we have extra responsibilities as Heads of house and I except you to become more civil towards each other. Or as civil as possible." Dumbledor said and took a breath and continued to explain their duties.

After around thirty minutes of Dumbledor talking, and Malfoy making rude noises and comments, and looks, Dumbledor stopped and said, "Well, you have friends to see I expect, so I will see you to your new common room after the feast, Now then," He said and the table shrinking a bit smaller, Hermione took her badge off the table and her schedule before she left.

* * *

She walked down the halls right as the lady with the treats was coming in and out of the compartments.

She found the compartment and she sat next to Ron. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Rough meeting?" He asked.

"Malfoy is going to drive me nuts on a regular basis."

Ginny looked at Hermione and then her brother and smiled and said, "So when are you guys going to hook up?"

Ron Blushed and Hermione laughed, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Harry and Ginny started to talk about something or other and Ron and Hermione where discussing one class they both agreed on, Defense against the dark arts.

"I wonder who the new teacher is going to be, whom ever it is will be interesting." Hermione said.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked.

"Well, every other teacher was. First year. Quirrel had Voldlemort attached to his head. Second year was self centered maniac. Third, no offence to Remus, but was a werewolf. Fourth was supposed to be Mad-Eye Moody and he's something in his own, instead we had a creep drink polyjuice potion. And fifth was Umbridge. And she was a freak in its self. She made them write with their own blood for gosh sake!"

You could still see scars from people who had detention a lot.

"That makes a lot of sense when you put all the evidence together." Ron smiled. (AN evidence sound familar? its a mystery turn smiels now then...)

"Thanks," Hermione said as Harry said, "We better get into our robes."

Ginny and Hermione pulled their robes from their trunks and Harry and Ron did the same and Hermione said, "Out."

The boys scowled as they went out of the compartment. Five minutes alter they where let back in and Harry and Ron had their robes on already.

"Spare compartment." Harry said.

"Ohh…" Hermione sighed.

The rest of the train ride was them laughing, and having a good time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter would Lily and James be dead right now? No...

**Chapter 2**

They walked into the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledor stood and made his usual speech and reconditions for students and recited rules, and blah blah blah blah blah... That was the only thing going through Hermione's head at the moment.

The plates filled with food and Hermione dug in at once. She licked her lips as she finished her dinner. Seamus and Harry where in an interesting talk about Quiddich and Ron and Ginny where fighting about Weasley Wizard Wezzes.

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Gotta go see my new dorm! See you tomorrow guys…" She said and got up and left.

She left and as soon as she exited the Great Hall, she heard behind her, "Mione! Wait up!" She stopped and turned, Ron was running after her.

"What's up Ron?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering is you'd like to…er… go out with me?" He asked and a light blush came around his face.

"Of course I would!" Hermione cried and she hugged him.

"I better get going to my common room though… see you tomorrow morning Ron." She said and kissed his cheek and walked down the hall and around the corner.

Ron sighed and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione walked to Professor McGonigal's office and went in. She was sitting with Malfoy.

"Finally Mudblood." Malfoy murmured.

"Malfoy. Watch your mouth, ten points from Slytherin." McGonigal said.

"Now then, follow me to your new rooms." She said and got up.

They walked to the fourth floor to a painting of a cat and a teenage girl playing with the cat,

"Hello Professor… are these the new heads? I bet they are… alright guys the password is Melon berry." She said and swung open.

"Have a good night." Professor McGonigal said.

Hermione walking in first and then Draco came in, they served the room.

It had three large couches and coffee tables, two desks at either side of the room. The room wasn't covered in their house colors though. It was in more of a twenties sort of décor.

"Oh my gosh! We have a library!" Hermione squealed as she opened one of the many doors.

"We also have a way into each and every common room, and a way to the kitchens." Draco smirked.

She looked around and saw their rooms. She entered hers and looked around, it was in more of a 50s style then anything. She walked through the bathroom and into Draco's room. His was 70s.

"Groovy." Hermione said and laughed.

"What's groovy?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Never mind."

"Alright…" He said and she went out of the room.

The next week went quite nicely for the both of them. Draco managed to dodge Pansy, Hermione got to spend more and more time with Ron, and Ginny and Harry where having a good ol' time.

It was Friday night. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all came into her common room.

"Hey guys… how did you get in here?"

"We made Ferret tell us." Ginny said with an evil look.

Hermione looked at the portrait hole and Draco climbed in.

"Damn you Weasley-ette." He said slowly and went into the library.

"What exactly did you do?"

"We, well, we locking in a closet with Bulstrode." Lavender laughed.

Hermione laughed as well. Parvati then said, "Hermione, we are going to play a game."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Truth or Dare." Lavender said.

Ginny went into the library and called out, "Ferret! We are playing truth or dare so stay AWAY." She closed the door and not three seconds later Malfoy disappeared into the Slytherin Portrait.

Three minutes later Blaise and him walked back in with a few other hot guys.

"Ladies, we are going to join you." One of them said.

* * *

"Wonderful." Murmured Hermione.

She learned that the two guys names where Michael Diamond and Drew Boggs.

Hermione wasn't interested in playing a stupid game, so she went into the library and looked for a good book.

Ten minutes later, Malfoy came in.

"Granger… here Granger!" He called.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Your kinda cute…" He said and took one step closer.

"Damn you Malfoy!" Hermione screeched.

"What? Afraid?" He said.

"No but this was a damn dare and you know it." She said.

He latched her arms around her waist. And bent closer to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Very."

He got closer and closer…

Hermione grabbed the nearest book which was a weather worn book and hit him with it. The book opened and Hermione saw a blur of lights, she grabbed Draco's hand.

* * *

remember Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter would I make Ron and Hermione fall in love? Nope...

**Chapter 3**

"Ferret, can you get off me please?" Hermione said.

"After you get off my legs, and arms." Draco said.

"Umm… who are you?" They heard a familiar voice say.

Hermione look dup and saw many black faces and some new ones… the sorting hat, and a group of first years.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked.

"1974!" One kid called.

"Draco, we aren't in Kansas anymore…" Hermione said.

"What's Kansas?"

"Never mind."

Hermione and Draco stood and looked around. This was going to be one hella year.

* * *

"Who are you exactly, first names only please." Dumbledor said.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

"Please follow me." Dumbledor said and he waved his hands and food appeared at the tables.

They walked through the halls as a somewhat younger Dumbledor led them to the Gargoyle.

"Please. Sit." Dumbledor said.

"Let me make this easy. We opened a book. And where here. We are from the future." Draco said.

"Ah…" Dumbledor said.

"How are we going to get home?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we have to work on that…" Dumbledor said. "Why don't we get you sorted and then get some clothes for you and robes. We always keep muggle clothes and shoes on hand and robes for each house too." Dumbledor said.

Dumbledor sighed once again and said, "I think you should both go in Gryffindor. That's what the head boy and girl are in and it would help. You can share a common room with them." Dumbledor finished.

A weird kind of look went onto Draco's face like he was scared.

"Scared Ferret?" Hermione asked him as Dumbledor summoned two trunks.

"I think this should be efficient."

Hermione grabbed her trunk and a girl and boy walked into the room. The heads. Draco ahd no idea who they where but Hermione on the other hand…

'_holy shit… its James and Lily.'_

Two more chairs appeared and they sat, scowling at each other.

The girl was wearing green converse and some red and black robes. She had red long hair, and fierce green eyes, she reminded her of Ginny. And the boy… he had messy jet black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Harry and he shared a lot of facial features.

"Its Potty reincarnated…" Draco sighed.

"It's the dad dumbass." Hermione said, and then said, "Don't tell them ANYTHING."

"James, lily, this is Hermione Tull and Draco Smith." Dumbledor finished.

"Hermione, Draco, this is the Head boy and girl, Lily Evans and James Potter." He said.

Dumbledor went over the rules and regulations.

"Because these students are only going to be here for a short while, we believe they should dorm with you." Dumbledor said.

"Wonderful!" Lily cried, and then said, "I won't have to share a dorm by myself with Potter!"

James looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes. Lily scowled. Dumbledor waved his wand and said, "Mr. Smith and Miss Tull, your trunks are in your rooms. Now then, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, its time to find your rooms."

"Its on the fourth floor. The portrait is of mermaids. The passwords is 'weird sisters'." McGonigal finished for Dumbledor.

"Dumbledor. We need to talk a bit."

Lily and James got up and Hermione and Draco following in Suit.

"What exactly do you have against each other?" Lily asked Draco and Hermione after they got into a little brawl…

"Move Granger."

"Ice cream head."

"Slut."

"Dyed Hair."

"Whore."

"Slept with Pansy."

"Slept with potty and Weasley at the same time."

"Ferret bouncing off the walls!"

They stood there and latterly growled at each other.

"Alrighty then." Lily said and she said the password and they entered their common room . I was going to end here…

They looked around the room, they saw two doors.

One door was the bathroom. It had a large tub and all the other necessities.

The opened the next door. Hermione and Lily where about to faint. They saw a large room. On one side their where two king sized beds in the corners, on the other side was the same. Each bed had a different color to it. One was Emerald, one was blue, one gold and one purple. (I was gonna stop here with a cliffy but didn't)

"Favorite colors." Lily said amused.

"Huh?" James said.

"Mine is purple, James's is Emerald, Hermione's is Silver, and Draco's must be gold." Lily said.

"Holy shit." Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 4

**KissMeDeadly**: Thanks for the reveiw! yeah, the idea jsut kinda came to me and it was like O... I love the Ramones too! And the clash! And every other Punk band! Gives cyber cookies ANd I know they didn't start their band till 77 but we're going to pretend that they started in 1970 Ok? Lol hope you enjoy the next chaper.

**mysteriouscharm:**yeah, Draco is a bit of a blonde but hes funnier that way so yeah! LOL. I love the Potty reencarnated too. Hehe...

**Crystal**: Thanks for the reveiw! and I can't tell you if this is Dumbledor's doing because... well I jsut can't. lol

**Hazelocean**: Thankies for the reveiw and hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 4: **

"Wow." Was all that Hermione could struggle out.

"He defiantly want us together…" James said with a huge grin.

"Lovely." Lily said.

"Come on Lily, we can do this," Hermione said and she waved her wand and a screen came up from one end of the room to the other. (AN: Those screens they use to dress behind is what I'm talking about..)

Hermione sighed and said, "Great, we had a week done and now we have to re do it… think of that homework…" She sighed once more and started to look through her trunk. She found a lot of jeans, black, and different odd colors. Hermione then feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

LINE

Lily woke her up the next morning and she had a tank top and short shorts.

Hermione gave a shriek and started to laugh.

"Are you and James dating?" She asked,

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Why?"

"The stag. The tattoo." Hermione said and laughed more,

"What stag?" James asked and he poked his head from behind one of the screens.

"See, right there," Hermione pointed out. And sure enough, there was a stage that was the size of a CD on Lily's back.

"Out." Lily said.

"Just let me see the stag…" James said.

"No!" Lily squealed.

She jumped on her bed.

James followed in suit. He soon after tackled her.

You could see the tattoo half where the shirt was and half on her shoulder.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not after I cast the charms on it to stop." Lily said.

"Your doing underage magic Evans? I am appalled." James said.

"Nope. I'm 17." She replied.

"Since when?"

"Since my birthday…" She said.

"Which was?"

"Not to long ago."

"So your not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"And why not?" James said.

"Because I don't want to!" Lily said and she stormed off into the bathroom..

"She so wants me." James said as he turned to Draco and they continued their talk about Quiddich.

* * *

"James, why don't you go see what's keeping Lily while I have a word with Ferret." Hermione said.

"What do you want Hermione."

Hermione screamed and looked shocked.

"What?" He asked as he got into his trunk and stared to inspect things.

"You called me Hermione."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I Didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Damn you Draco."

"You just called me Draco! Ha!" He called out and tore off his shirt and pulled on anther one.

Hermione screamed again.

"What Hermione… you never seen a guy before?"

"I have but I d-d-DON'T want to see y-y-ours." She said.

"Is that stuttering I here?" He said and stepped closer so that their noses where almost touching.

"N-n-n-no." Hermione stuttered once more.

"I think it is." Draco said. He touched her cheek and made her look at him.

"DAMN YOU MALFOY!" Hermione yelled and she grabbed clothes from her trunk and before thinking she tore off her shirt and threw on the clean on that said on the front in red letters 'R.A.M.O.N.E.S' And then she tore off her PJ bottoms and threw on jeans and grabbed her robes and said, "See you later luv."

Hermione grabbed her bag and her schedule and then heard, "Wait up!" And turned to see a flustered Lily.

"Accio shoes." Hermione said and then muttered anther spell and her converse where on her feet.

"Hey." Lily said and they started to walk to the great hall.

"What's up?"

"James was bothering me… besides that nothing much." Lily said and smiled and showed off her pearly whites.

They sat and Lily grabbed some cereal and Hermione took some waffles and smothered them in syrup.

"Sugar craze right?" Lily said and laughed.

"Yup." Hermione said and stabbed the waffles.

She felt an arm slink around her waist and looked at the owner of the arm. And smirked.

* * *

I wonder who the arm belongs to... Hmmm... I am working on chapter 5 and it'll be up by tomorrow moring and maybe chapter 6 too. But hey- no promisies.

Love BJ


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reveiws.

greengrl: Thanks!

Hazelocean: Thanks!

Mysterioscharm: The arm belongs to...? Hmm. you might find out. If your lucky.

Disclaimer: Alrighty then. If Harry Potter was mine I would not be going into the eighth grade and looking for a babsitting job now would I?

Chapter 5

Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy.

Lily cleared her throat as the Maurders walked in.

"James, did you introduce Draco and Hermione to Sirius Remus and Peter yet?" Lily asked.

"Nope."

"Draco, Hermione, this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter." He said and nodded to each one in turn when he said their names.

Draco muttered in Hermione's ear, "Is that Professor Lupin? Wormtail? And then Black? Ex convict?"

"Be nice." She said and nodded.

"Hermione, that's such a rare and beautiful name." Sirius said and smiled at her, a dashing smile.

"Thanks. We all know my parents weren't all right in the head did we?" Hermione said to Sirius and stabbed the waffle.

Laughing Remus grabbed a piece of toast.

Breakfast was nice. It consisted of the throwing of the porridge.

James turned Lily's hair blue when she drank her coffee.

"Damn you Potter."

She hurled a bowl of Porridge at James who it dodged it and it hit a little Ravenclaw girl.

I ducked behind Draco. Whom ducked behind me. It ended up in a sticky mess. Literally.

After the Porridge came Hermione's waffles crashing down on them as Sirius grabbed the coffee and asked anther girl drink it.

"We better go back to the common room." James said as he got hot tea pored down his shirt and bacon on his head. Lily had blue hair and a green tongue.

Soon after Hermione after Hermione and Draco got up Remus and Sirius hive- fived each other.

Hermione smiled widely. This was going to be one fun year.

They where walking down the halls when they saw drops of red all over the place, Lily looked around the corner and she ran to James's and hugged him tightly.

Hermione went to walk around the corner but Draco stopped Hermione.

"It might be dangerous."

"I am in the order of the damn Phoenix. Move." Hermione said and looked.

"Order of what?" Draco asked.

"Never you mind."

Hermione couldn't make him move she said, "We'll go together on three ok?"

"One." Draco said.

"Two." Hermione said.

"Three." They said in unison.

* * *

Hermione rounded the corner and saw a body. She couldn't make the face out because it had lines, cuts coming down and down his face. He had been stabbed, many times.

It was a very bloody death.

Hermione soon after fainted.

She woke up and Draco was sitting next to her bed as well as Dumbledor.

"Where am I?" She asked

'

"Hospital wing." Draco said.

"What happened?"

"You found the body of Kenny Marks." McGonigal said.

"Oh joy." Hermione said.

"We think the only reason you came here is to solve the mystery." Dumbledor said.

"And how are we going to figure that out?" Draco asked.

"Join their band of course."

Hermione turned white and fell back into her bed.

* * *

"What do you mean join the band?" Draco asked.

"Well, after the murder, the bass player and the drummer, and the guitar player where taking out of school." Dumbledor said.

"What did Kenny play?" Hermione asked.

"Drums." Dumbledor said.

"I'll take the guitar," Draco said.

"I'll take the drums." Hermione said.

"Better start practicing then." He said.

Hermione got up and they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you Amber?" Hermione asked the girl sitting with tears streaming down her face

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I want to ask if I can try out for drums. And he wants to try for guitar." Hermione said.

"What's your names?" A girl came up and sat next to Amber.

"I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione said.

"I am lead singer, that over there is Tara, she's the other guitar player, and Amber here is the bass player." The girl said.

"And you are?" Draco asked.

"Jane." She said.

Amber had waist long red brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was around 5'2. Seventeen or so. Jane was 5'9 and she had shoulder length blonder hair with the tips dyed maroon. She had blue eyes. Then there was Tara. She looked so much like Jane. She had green eyes instead of blue and she had short spiked green hair.

"Well, are we going to go practice then?" Tara asked.

"Your try outs are tomorrow at 5 PM." Jane said.

Draco and Hermione left the common room to go to their own rooms.

They saw a new door appear. It had a drum kit and a amp with guitar in it, and padded walls.

"Well, I suppose we have to do this." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Granger, I mean, yeah Granger."

"What Malfoy?"

He turned on a stereo and the Ramones blasted.

Hermione tried to copy the beat.

Draco strummed along.

They sat in their for three hours and practiced.

At 9 at night, they decided that that was enough. Hermione grabbed her clothes and she went into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Alrighty then to my reveiwer:

greengrl: Thanks for reveiwing! I'm glad you like the story!

**AN: **Only ONE reveiw? Wow... PLEASE REVEIW!

**Disclamier:** If this was mine I would be married to Billie Joe Armstrong... but I'm not so I guess that its not mine after all.. well un less you count in my little world... daydreams

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione as soon as she changed dove head first into her bed and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning was the second day of classes. Hermione woke to the song '_Sheena is a Punk Rocker'_, courtesy of James.

_Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go  
They're ready to go now  
They've got their surfboards  
And they're going to the discotheque a go go  
But she just couldn't stay  
She had to break away  
Well New York City really has it all  
Oh yeah, oh yeah _

Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now

_She's a punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk, a punk rocker_

_Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go  
They're ready to go now  
They've got their surfboards  
And they're going to the discotheque a go go  
But she just couldn't stay  
She had to break away  
Well New York City really has it all  
Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now  
_

_She's a punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk, a punk rocker_

Hermione cover her ears and tried to go back to sleep, but it was 5 in the morning and she couldn't.

She stood and went over to Lily and she shook her awake, for Lily was the smart one and she wore earplugs.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Time to get up or you'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Lily jumped up and didn't even look at the clock. She threw on her robes and raced out the door. As she did, she ran over James, who fell and with that so did Lily. Lily landed in his lap.

"Gosh Evans I didn't know you liked me that much!" James said. He laughed.

Lily turned a bright red and she kissed him on the cheek and said, "You wish Potter."

"While your there why don't we go out next weekend at Hogsmede?"

"Sure why not, but if I have to, Hermione have to go with Draco!"

"We'll make it happen darling!" James said and helped Lily stand.

Hermione grabbed her clothes and she waited and waited for the bathroom. At 6:30 Hermione got tired of waiting and she opened the bathroom door and liked what she saw.

Hermione cursed softly. She thought Lily was the one in the bathroom.

Hermione saw a half naked Draco Malfoy, and she liked what she saw.

"Granger, I didn't know you liked me!" He exclaimed as he saw her staring at him.

Thank god he had a towel around his waist.

"Out." Hermione said.

"Make me." He retorted.

Hermione went over to where he was standing and tried to move him. She got aggravated.

'_two can play this game.' _Hermione thought and she said, "Fine, I'll shower right now!"

"Fine." He retorted.

Hermione groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"MALFOY." She yelled.

He turned to her and with one swift movement picked her up and she dropped all her clothes on the floor and her wand.

"Draco put me down right now."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked her,"

"I will… I will…" She ran out of things to say.

He laughed and put her down and left the bathroom.

She stripped down and she started the running water and jumped in. Soon after she towel dried herself and she walked out of the room and looked at her clothes selection.

She decided on a denim mini skirt and a black tank top. She pulled on some Doc Martins and brushed her hair and then dived it in two and braided each side. She pulled on her robes and she went into the common room to see James and Lily talking and Draco strumming on his guitar.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and they all linked arms and walked down the halls.

Hermione sat next to Remus and grabbed some waffles and started to eat. She and Remus talked a little, not much though.

Hermione got fed up with conversations and she pulled out the book she decided to start reading. Great Expectations, Charles Dickens. ( Was this written by the 70s? if not can you let me know please! Thanks)

She stared to read and then she heard someone talking to her,

"Hermione…?"

"Huh what?"

"Time for class, come on!" Draco said and he stood.

"Alright, alight." Hermione said and stood.

She looked at her watch when they where half way there.

"We have thirty minutes before class… what's up?"

* * *

Hmm... I wonder... Well no I don't but you should! LOL don't forget to reveiw too. Umm.. I am moving on Monday oh yeah and if I don't update till after then dn't worry! I'm not going to abandon this fic. I am working on chapter 7 and it will be up soon hopfully!

BJ


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reveiwing guys! **

**greengrl**: Unfortunetly not joking, my head hasn't been screwed on latly. I just moved and it took three weeks! Oh yeah. I just got internet back and stuff like that. Thanks for correcting me! Thanks for the reveiw.

**Janangel**: Thanks for the reveiw and heres the update!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... unfortunetly...

**Chapter 7**

"I just wanted to talk to you more."

She raised her eyebrow, "About?"

"Everything." He said simply.

"You mean the way we have gone from the year 2004 (not the year but it's the year I am using) to the year 1974? Gosh that's practically thirty years back in time. The way we have started to get along more, shall I mention more?"

"I have one statement that we need to agree on."

"And that is?" He said and turned to her.

"We need to call a truce. Not fight, and try to get home ASAP."

"Alright, done."

"Why are you so keen to agree?"

"Why can't I be?"

"Hey you can't rephrase the question."

"And why not?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because its just not fair!" Hermione said.

"I don't have to be fair. Everything is fair in love and war."

"In what?" Hermione asked.

"Love and war."

"Are you saying that you love me?"

"Maybe."

"But you can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Because I have been mudblood for seven years. And we haven't even spent any time with each other at all!" Hermione said.

"Have you ever believed in love at first sight?"

"Well…"

"See?"

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"That."

"What am I doing exactly?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"That!" Hermione shrieked.

He laughed as they walked around the castle and to their class.

Hermione and Draco mostly talked and sat together at classes.

The day went by and sooner than later it was time for dinner.

* * *

"So Hermione, have you worked any on the potions homework?"

"No. Have you?" She asked.

"Nope, want to go to the library later?"

"Sure."

Draco looked at his muggle watch and said, "Damnit its ten till five, we have try outs."

"Where!"

"Um... hey I see Jane let's catch up." He said and Hermione grabbed a sandwich and they started after Jane.

They all walked to the room of requirements and saw amps, guitars, a bass, a drum kit, mikes, and many cords all over the floor.

"Hey guys." Amber said, and she grabbed the bass and started to tune it.

"Hi." Draco said and he took one of the guitars, Hermione got her drumsticks from her bag, (which she had been carrying around all day drumming on anything and everything, she even drummed once on Sirius's head when she sat behind him.)

Jane got the microphone and plugged it in, Tara got one of the guitars.

"Are you two ready?" Tara asked.

"Yeah…" Hermione said.

They started to improvise and work on different cover songs.

After what seemed like two hours Tara stopped and rubbed her hands together and said, "Damn, Amber, they rocked harder than Kenny ever did."

Hermione rolled her wrists from the pain of drumming so fast.

Draco looked at them hopefully, "Do we get the gig?"

Amber looked at Jane, and Jane looked at Tara, they all nodded and Jane said, "Yeah, first rehearsal is Sunday night here at eight to nine, every Sunday and Wednesday unless you have something more important then you send an owl to one of us and we send it to anther, so on and so forth. Our first performance is in about a month in Hogsmede."

Tara plopped down at one of the bean bag chairs that appeared and she scrunched up her face and soon her green spiked hair turned longer and blue.

Tara looked at Jane and said, "Blue makes me look a but cheeky doesn't it? What about hot pink?"

"Hot pink works with your face." Amber said.

"You're a morphamugus." Hermione said. She knew the name only because of Tonks.

"Yeah, and its so much fun!" Tara said and she smiled brightly.

"Mya, we better get going, I promised Remus a game of exploding snap." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and they left the room, "See you guys around!"

* * *

The days went by and sooner than later it was time for the first visit to Hogsmede.

James came down the stairs as did Draco and sat as they waited for the girls.

Lily came out sporting black converse and dome jeans that where ripped at the knees, she wore a t-shirt that was forest green. She had a jean jacket over her shoulders. Her red hair hung loose.

Hermione came out maybe three seconds later, she also wore converse, hers where blue. She had a pair of almost decent jeans that had a small rip on the side. She wore a shirt that said 'weird sisters' in red letters.

"Ready?" James asked Lily.

Lily nodded and she grabbed his hand and started to walk, "Come on Mione, don't be shy." Lily teased.

Hermione blushed lightly and she looked at Draco.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said.

Hermione smiled lightly and they followed James and Lily.

"I need some butterbeer." Lily said.

"Alright, come on then." Hermione said.

They all walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Can I take your order?" A young woman maybe around 20 said.

"Four butterbeers." James said."

"I'll just pretend you are all of age right?" She said and smiled.

"We are at Hogwarts, we are all of age." Hermione said.

Lily and Draco took their seats.

"Are you and this girl together James?" the woman said.

"Nope, I am with Lily Evans today."

"Ah, the girl you have fancied for the longest time right?" he woman said as she got the bottles of butterbeer from under the counter.

"Yeah," He said and grabbed two and Hermione got the other two.

"So you talk to the bartenders?" Hermione said and she laughed at the light blush on James' face.

She sat next to Draco in the booth they had gotten.

Remus and Sirius came in next, "Hey Padfoot, Moony! Over here!" James called.

"Alright!" Sirius said and he asked Remus to order.

Sirius came over and took the seat next to Hermione. Remus came not three minutes later with butterbeer.

"What are you guys doing today?" Remus asked them all.

"I needed to go shopping," Hermione said.

"I'm with her." Draco said.

"Lily and I where just going to walk around Hogsmede." James said.

"After we go to Huneydunks." Lily said.

"I like this girl already." James said and smiled.

"James, you know you love her." Sirius said.

"Yup." James said and smiled.

"Sirius and I will go to Zonkos then." Remus said.

"We need to pull a prank on that ferret." Sirius said.

Draco raised his head, "Ferret?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Draco smirked.

"We better get going then," Hermione said and she drained her butterbeer.

"Come on Ferret, I mean Draco." She mumbled.

"Excuse me Sirius." Hermione said.

Sirius got up and Hermione climbed out as did Draco.

"What are we doing first?"

"We are making a truth potion for Jane." Hermione said.

"Why?"

Hermione glared at Draco.

"So we can question her!"

"Alright." Draco sighed.

They walked all around Hogsmede getting potion supplies.

* * *

Alrighty then guys! Please reveiw and you won't get the next chapter unless I get around five reveiws! HAHAHA! Unless I get bored and write. But please, reveiw!

Yeah, I'm in the process of moving and my moms going to Michigan, so that means its me and my good ol' dad. He starts work next week so I will be really busy and not near a computer, or home all day bored out of my brains. Which ever comes first. But two weeks from now I start school and I am starting a new school and its hella freaky! Damn this town and their weird school system. If you have any favorite Ramones/ anything from the 70's or earleir songs that you want them to preform let me know!


	9. Chapter 8

THis chapter is dedicated to...

**greengrl: **Thanks for being my ONLY reveiwer for this chapter. I am useing you closet idea and thanks for the idea too! If you have any more jsut let me know!

This is like a good sized chapter id I might say so myself. ANyways I going to get my schedule for school on Friday, so no upload that day unless I'm not busy, and then Saturday, I am going out of town to get school clothes because we have a 'wal-mart' and I need REAL clothes ya know? Damn a hate small towns... grumbles

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty then. drum roll please Not mine.

**Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies.**

**- bumper stickers**

I thought that quote would be so awesome for this chapter because of Kenny... and yeah!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"So you add the yorkhorn root first and then stir clockwise four times?"

"No, counter clock wise." Hermione argued.

"Why can't it be clockwise?"

"Because, if it's clockwise then when you drink it you can remember what we ask her and that wouldn't work."

"How long dose the potion last?" Draco asked Hermione.

"About an hour."

"And how long does it take to make?"

"Four and a half hours if you keep stirring it the wrong way."

Draco grumbled incoherently.

* * *

"Bored yet?" She asked him thirty minutes later.

"Yup."

"Alright ask me anything." She said and took a sip of the potion.

Draco got this evil look on his face.

"Hey Hermione what's your favorite class?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts." She answered with an far off look in her eyes.

Many minutes later…

After the potion wore off he asked her the same question and she answered the same and said she couldn't remember the few minutes.

"Perfect, and by the way Granger, I never knew you felt like that." He said.

Hermione got a small blush on her cheeks, "W-What do you m-mean?"

He took a step closer to Hermione, "I didn't ask you anything love, but, do you have feelings towards me?"

Hermione blushed and then they heard the portrait hole open, James and Lily waltzed right in.

"How did the potion come?"

"Really well, want to try?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Not especially. Now guess what we heard in the halls as we where making our rounds?" Lily said.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Well, we heard Jane and Tara coming through the halls, and they where talking about the 'job'."

"It could have been the gig," Draco said.

Lily looked disappointed.

"Remember what we also heard?" James offered.

"Oh, that's right, they where talking about this room where they could get the job down. Then, Tara got a little uneasy about the 'job'. Jane mentioned something and she grew pale." James finished.

"Maybe where they wanted to put the body?"

"Maybe money scandals." Lily said.

Everyone gave her a puzzled look, she continued, "I read in the prophet that someone was taking money someway… I can't really remember because it was around four months ago when I read the article, but it had to do with music."

Draco thought for a few seconds.

"Lily, do you still have the paper?"

"I should, back at home." She said.

"Can anyone mail it to you?"

"No, my parents can't get into my room, I lock it." She said.

"We can wait till Christmas." Hermione said.

"We have other things to investigate by then. Do you remember the date?"

"It was July something."

"Thanks Lily, it means a bunch for your help."

"Your welcome I just wish I could help you more than I am."

"We have practice tonight unfortunately." Draco said and they both left to find the other band members.

They came across Jane first.

"This might work." Hermione said and she got a butterbeer and poured it in the bottle.

"Hey Jane!" Hermione called.

"Want a butterbeer?" Draco asked as he handed her a bottle.

"Ohh… no thanks, Tara might though, Star!" She called.

A blue head popped up.

"Want one?" She asked and pointed to the bottle.

"Yeah!" Tara said.

Jane got an evil look on her face as Tara downed it.

"Damn, I forgot my kit in my room, want to come with me to get it?" Hermione asked Tara.

"Sure." Tara said and they walked off and left Draco with Jane.

* * *

Three hours later…

"So what did you find out?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat in the common room.

"Well, Tara kept saying 'they' wanted Kenny dead because he had said too much to The Boss. She also blabbed that she thought that Sirius was hot." Hermione said.

"So you mean we got almost nothing?"

"No."

"Hey guys." James said, as he walked in with a cloak and a map. Lily followed him.

"That's it JAMES!" Hermione said and grabbed the parchment.

"And Lily!" Draco said and pointed toward her.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" James said and tried to grab the parchment back, "This is no ordinary parchement."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Hermione said, the map started to write.

"Tara, Jane, and Amber are all up in the north tower! Come on Draco, James, mind if we borrow this?"

"Nope, but I'm going with you!" He said.

"Don't leave me alone damnit!" Lily said.

"Fine come on." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco got under the cloak and James and Lilymade it look like they was going for rounds.

They walked up to the north tower and saw them walking, and James almost ran into them, but then, James stepped on Hermione's foot. Hermione tried to conceal her yell.

"Quick in here!" James said and pointed to the closed door.

They soon figured out that it was a closet and that the closet was locked.

James pulled out a mirrior and said, "Padfoot!"

They also saw that Padfoot was asleep.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Draco asked after ten minutes of sitting in the dark.

* * *

Mwahahaha! You guys should say "Thank you BJ for uploading when I only got ONE reveiw. Gosh, I mean... 


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reveiwing!**

**greengrl:** thanks for the idea, it is always nice to have ideas! Lol. Thank you! Enjoy...

**mysteriouscharm**: Thanks for reveiwing! yeah... that was more of a funny chapter then more of the others. Anyways, keep reweiwing!

**Leather and Libraties:** Thank you very much for reveiwing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yeah, Lily and James fics are very good and I figured why not? Lol. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, its not mine...

* * *

****Make it idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

Draco earned a smack upside the head from Lily, and James laughed.

"Seriously… who wants to play a game?" Hermione said.

They all gave her weird looks.

"Sure." Lily said and sat down.

"Lily,"

"What?"

"You're sitting on me." James said. You could just see the smirk plastered on his face now.

"Ooops… sorry James." She said and stood a light blush around her cheeks.

"What about truth or dare?" Hermione said.

"That could be interesting for sure." Draco said.

"Hell it'll pass the time, why not?" Lily said.

"Alright, but whatever happens in this closet stays in the closet." James said.

Hermione muttered '_Lumos' _and they found a light switch for the room.

Lily started to poke around the room and look for anything to sit on, a chair, a bucket, a stool, anything.

"I pick the floor." She said and she sat down next to James.

"Nice pick."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Lily gave him one of those looks.

"What? Is it illegal to say your welcome?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Lily said.

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Screw the game, its more fun to watch them argue."

He smirked and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione ignored it, and listened.

"…Screw the cheese! You can't do that and I said so!" Lily argued.

"You CAN'T screw the cheese," James said.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." He said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"See, I agree with you, you said 'yes'."

"Damn you Potter!" Lily yelled.

James turned to Draco, "She loves me."

Hermione snorted, "From what it look likes she hates you."

Lily turned to them all and said, "So, the game?"

LINE

After a bunch of 'truths' the game got boring. So, Lily said, "Hermione Dare or double dare?"

"I choose neither, can't I have truth?" She asked.

"Nope." Lily said.

"Lily, dare or double dare?" James asked Lily.

"I will do a dare if Hermione does one." She said.

"I will do one if Lily does one."

"That's beyond lame." Draco said, "Un less…"

Hermione saw where this was going. "No girl on girl alright?" She said.

"Damnit." James said,

Lily looked at James, "Just kidding love."

"I'm sure you where." Lily said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright then, Lily, I dare you to kiss James." Hermione said.

Lily smiled and said, "You didn't say where…" She looked at James and kissed his cheek.

She laughed when he blushed. "Now then Hermione you kiss Draco." Lily said.

"On the lips." James said.

Draco shot death glares at him, "What?" James said with a grin.

Hermione looked at Draco and thought, '_gosh why does have of my want to do this?_'

The kiss was short and sweet, they took on many more dares, but soon they all where fast asleep on the floor of that closet. But the thing is; how they found themselves when they woke up. (AN: I was going to leave this as a cliffhanger but I DIDN'T… feel loved)

LINE

When Hermione woke up, she smelled blackberries. She looked around and saw that the only thing she could see was Draco's chest. They where still all the way clothed, but had snuggled together somehow when they had fallen asleep, she turned and saw Lily and James, Lily was in James's arms. Hermione giggled.

Draco groaned and hugged whatever was in his arms closer.

"Draco." Hermione murmured.

"Ten more minutes."

"Wake up."

"Later."

"Draco if you don't get up you have to get married to Pansy."

Draco shot his head up.

"No!"

"Try Sirius James." Lily said to James.

James took out his mirror and said, "Padfoot…"

"Huh?" Came the reply.

"Go get the map, uh… Peeves locked us into a closet last night, come let us out please."

"Sure, be right there." Sirius said.

"Well, we'll be out of here, hopefully." Hermione said.

"What d'you mean?" Draco asked.

"I know Sirius Black… it's difficult to understand."

Draco nodded.

They where in the closet for ten more minutes and Sirius came and opened the door.

"What's the password?" He asked.

"Open the door."

"You know… I haven't had a date in forever…"

"Open the door Sirius." Hermione said.

"Open the door or I'll curse you into oblivion." Lily said.

The door opened and there stood a smiling.

"Ulg…" James said and saw the light from the sun.

"Too bright."

"Want to go back into the closet?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Alright, I need a shower."

"Me first." Lily said.

"I called it." Hermione motioned.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ladies!" Draco said after ten minutes of 'yes' and 'no', "I'll go first." He said and smirked.

Hermione could of sworn she heard James growl.

"Ladies, you could always use our shower." Indicated the Gryffindor shower.

"No thank you." Hermione said and opened her room door and tore off her shoes and dove into the nearest bed. The only problem was the bed wasn't hers.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVEIW! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Hermione dived into an already occupied bed, an owl came to their window. The owl tapped the window lightly and waited for someone to come and open it. James walked over to the window and opened it. A white owl flew in and it had one letter on its leg.

James opened the letter and read:

_Since it is nearing Halloween, we have decided to have a Halloween masked ball. Your costume and date will have been chosen for you. You will take a personality test to be matched with the he or she of your dreams .Your test will be tomorrow from 7 from noon in your common room of your respected house. You will get your costume three hours before the ball. You will have a place to meet your dates thirty minutes before the ball. You cannot reveal yourself till the end of the ball. Its from 4th year to 7th year. Thank you and good night. _

"A Halloween ball?" James said.

"Well, that's what is says," Lily said.

"I mean we have never done this before, it's kinda of strange."

"Dumbledore is strange. Nothing is ever right with him." Lily said.

"Maybe it's always for the better, you know, fate?" James said.

"I don't believe in fate James." Lily said.

"And you believe in magic?"

"If I can see it, feel it, then it's real but besides that no, I don't believe in fate. I dislike fate with a passion… its fate that made… never mind James."

"That made you what?" He asked.

"Never you mind James, never you mind."

"Lily what?" James said and grabbed her arm as she started to walk away.

"James!" Lily yelled and she jerked her arm out of his grasp, she stormed away and out of the portrait hole.

"Pms?" Draco asked as he came out of the bathroom and looked around.

James wacked him over the head rather hard with_ Hogwarts: A History._ After recovering from the wack on the head, "I wonder what was wrong with her…" Draco muttered as he threw back the sheets of Hermione's bed, seeing she was in his.

"I don't know but after Kenny died she has been kinda off." James said.

"Put the pieces together man." Draco said.

"What?"

"After Kenny died? You don't think that they where…?" Draco lead off.

"They can't have been…" James muttered.

"Maybe not… maybe so." Draco said.

* * *

Around 3AM, Hermione woke up and she wasn't where she usually was. She walked over to her own bed and through back the blanket and fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she was leaning against a very warm pillow. The pillow also had a name. Draco Malfoy.

After a few hours, Lily was rolling of the floor laughing. She had a camera in one hand and in the other was a piece of parchment.

Lily had gotten pictures of Hermione and Draco, together, my was this a shocker. In the hand with the parchment, Lily was taking her test to see whom she would go with to the Halloween Ball.

She took out her quill and continued to write her answers. When she was done, she folded it up and it disappeared. Lily looked over each of the pieces of parchment that had their names on them. Each one had different questions.

Each person took their own test and folded it and it disappeared. Hermione yawned again, not really talking in the fact she had spent the night with Draco.

The days went by and James tried and tried to get Lily to give him some of her answers, but alas it wasn't working. Hermione and Draco were getting closer and closer whether they liked it or not. The teenagers where also getting more clues to who killed Kenny. Lily seemed very into the case all of a sudden and she wouldn't refer to why.

* * *

The night right before Halloween, Hermione found Lily in the library, crying.

"Lily?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Um what?" Lily stuttered and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" She said, her eyes where blood shot and her face and nose red.

"No your not, you've been crying, tell me what's wrong." Hermione said.

"Different things Hermione…" She started to tell her story. When she was done, Hermione was in tears, and she was not ready to hear this at all. This really exposed who and why Kenny died.

* * *

Ok, now, (((dodges rotton apples, oranges, peaches, and pears))) don't hurt me! many things have been going on in my life like life. Oh wells, I plan to finnish them and send them back to Hogwarts and might make a sequel to see how Hermione and Draco get along... maybe... this story will be over before Halloween or on Halloween day. I am not sure but it will be complete soon! R'R please and... yeah I think thats it.

Peace xxx


End file.
